


Aren't you happy too, my darling?

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Daydreaming, Delusions, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Fucked Up, Impregnation, Insanity, Kidnapping, Obsession, One-Sided Attraction, Rape/Non-con Elements, Yandere, Yandere Saihara Shuichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: Shuichi had always been alone. His parents didn't care. Everybody at school were so creeped out by him that they didn't even want to acknowledge him. Nobody understood his love for Danganronpa.When he auditioned then he was sure he would get picked but he was denied. He was devastated but when the new season launched and he saw Kaede then he was in love and he didn't care about anybody else.Who would have thought his dreams would become an actual reality?
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	Aren't you happy too, my darling?

**Author's Note:**

> So this was actually a request from my Yandere danganronpa blog on tumblr and it said: 
> 
> anonymous asked:
> 
> Can you please do a Yandere Pre Game Shuichi x in game Kaede? Shuichi never got his audition, so Kaede remained the protagonist. He stopped liking DR, but he finds himself more interested in Kaede and only watched it for her. After finding out she and the other survivors escaped. He ran into her by chance as she hides from DR. He nabbed the girl and kept her tied up in his place. He thought if he could get her pregnant she won’t leave him.
> 
> I haven't written anything properly on that blog in awhile so I finally decided to start and it made me feel inspired as all hell!
> 
> Please follow me there btw because I'm lonely af: Yanderedanganronpafun

Shuichi had always loved Danganronpa. It was his escape from his sad excuse of an existence. His parents were never around in his life, always being too busy with getting drunk as all hell or just getting fucking high. He had to be independent from a very young age.

At school it wasn't exactly easier. He wasn't stupid and got good grades for what it was worth. Really he was one of the smartest students in his entire class.

Wouldn't this have meant that he had a lot of friends if he was such a good student?

Hahaaa, _no_.

He had absolutely no friends. Everybody were too creeped out by him. Nobody even bullied him because of the sounds of pleasure he made and how his face went red as well, just to add things up.

Plus his utter obsession with Danganronpa probably didn't help either. He basically breathed danganronpa at this point. It meant everything for him but even if anybody else liked danganronpa then they were never willing to talk to him about it because of his complete obsession over it and how his body started to tremble from joy and it almost seemed like he got turned on when he talked about deaths, executions and characters. It was just way too much for anybody to take.

So because of that he had nobody to talk too and he had accepted it. It hurt, yes, but he had accepted it that he was bound to be alone.

When Danganronpa had auditions for the new season then he had excitedly went there in hopes of becoming one of the new characters. God it was his life long dream. There were other people as well. He didn't pay them much attention but his eyes did move towards one girl with long, flowing blonde hair and violet eyes.

But after he saw her it was his turn to go and enter the auditioning room and no matter how hard he tried then eventually he was declined of a spot and was truly left devastated.

Shuichi felt so angry, so fucking angry and just done with everything. He had dedicated his entire life to this game and he didn't even get a spot that would have truly made his entire life? Well fuck that. Just fuck everything!

That was his slow declining of his obsession with danganronpa, nonetheless he still watched the new season and the only true good thing about the entire game was Kaede. Oh she was like a literal angel. Kaede Akamatsu, Ultimate Pianist, was her talent. She was so beautiful, so kind and sweet but yet so headstrong. Such beauty and grace in one person shouldn't be real but it was and he was the one witnessing it.

While his obsession with Danganronpa had disappeared then it was completely replaced with Kaede. He dreamed of Kaede, both during night and daydreamed about her in the day. He was in love with her. She was the perfect girl and she was supposed to be all his. Yes, she didn't know it yet but one day they would be together forever and ever. Nobody could ever tear them apart from one another. Such a beautiful thing to dream about.

However he grew deathly jealous of those who talked to her in game. Who did those fucking assholes think they were touching his angel?! She belonged to him and _only_ him! Nobody else could _ever_ appreciate her the way that he did. Imagining stabbing them to death always brought a smile to his lips. He would kill for her. He would hurt himself for her and truly give his life if that's what she wanted! His life meant nothing without her in it!

He had been thinking for so long how he could obtain that beautiful girl for himself. It felt impossible.

But then...

Fucking finally god decided to give him a break from all of his suffering and give him a present.

The male had already obviously learned of his beloved and other 'survivors' managing to escape from Danganronpa which had never happened before so Team danganronpa was after them. But what he hadn't expected was to be face to face with his beloved.

She had bumped into him and that sent her stumbling onto him as they fell to the ground. So cliche but he had no time think about that when his angel was here. This was a pretty secluded place where he was at and he always went here for walks. His poor darling looked like she really had gone through a lot.

"You're Kaede!" He said and smiled, hiding the true obsession he felt for her behind someone that just happened to know her which at this point everybody did because there was quite the money for anybody who brought at least one of the contestants to team danganronpa. But he didn't need money when he had her.

She had paled and the poor girl had bags under her eyes. "P-Please don't give me up! God please I don't want to go back!" She had begged him and he had to fight absolutely every fiber inside of him to not suffocate her with his hugs and kisses. He had instead smiled at her in a comforting manner and placed his arm on her shoulder.

"Hey it's okay. My name is Shuichi. I'll help you. I have a place where you can hide out." Of course she looked a little suspicious of a boy she had literally just met and who also offered her a place to stay. But she also looked so desperate and it looked like she had truly been on the run forever. So she was sleepless and her mind wasn't probably completely at the right place. "O-Okay. Just please help me."

A bright smile came to his lips when he grabbed her arm and pulled her along quickly with the hidden roads. Of course he was careful and they made it to his home safely. He had let her sit down and brought her a glass of water that had been drugged. His beautiful blonde had so gladly accepted it and drank it all in just two gulps.

In no time at all the drugs kicked in and she fell off the chair and onto the floor. He squealed in utter glee and picked her up in his arms, kissing her forehead. "Baby! We'll finally be together forever and ever! God I'm so happy!" He giggled and brought her to the basement, a soundproof basement.

Shuichi had already prepared everything for her. Even if he was never sure before if he could bring her here then it was always better to be safe then sorry and he had been completely right.

There was a fairly comfy mattress in the corner and also chains. He chained her up from her ankle, deciding to not chain up the rest of her body.

Well at least not yet.

When his beloved had woke up then she had been so happy that she cried and even screamed of joy! Even the few mean words that she had said had made him so happy.

The two of them had become one the same night he brought her to her home, where she belonged. He had waited way too fucking long and now that she was finally here in his arms he wasn't gonna waste any more time.

His beloved continued to cry those tears of joy with every thrust he had made into her. He melted from her warmth and he had left marks all over her body.

" _P-Please stop! No! Stop it please!"_

She had said those words but his lover was just confused from the pure joy of them finally becoming one. He had cuddled her weeping form close when he had finished and they fell asleep together.

Time passed and she had warmed up to him a lot more by now. Even if she did try to escape and almost managed to when he had removed the chain from her leg after she promised that she wouldn't run away from him. That she loved him. He had happily trusted her but she had broken it and tried to run away.

Well let's just say when he caught her he wasn't happy at all and the girl suffered a lot that night, so many cuts were left on her body and he had mindlessly used her body for his desires with blind rage. She was his and she would never ever leave him.

Shuichi was also doing this because he wanted them to become a family. He wanted her to be pregnant because with a child they would be even more happy together, forever.

It was another time of him having to force her to take a pregnancy test and everytime they had come back negative, leaving him devastated.

But this time...

_Oh my god, it had actually happened._

Tears of joy ran down his cheeks as he showed her the positive pregnancy test. He giggled and hugged her close.

"We are gonna be a family baby! I love you so much honey!" His beloved cried from joy in his arms as she trembled heavily.

He was so glad that they were both so overjoyed!

Finally everything was completely perfect in his life and he couldn't be happier. Him and his beloved girlfriend would be together forever and raise a child. His dreams were finally true and Kaede's as well.

Why else would she keep crying so much from joy?

He kissed her forehead and cuddled, continuing to talk of their future.

Everything was finally perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback means everything to me!! :3333


End file.
